


The Smile

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, poem-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. But you will never see his soul if you can't get past his smile... A poem fiction based on the first two verses of William Blake's poem, THE SMILE. Please R&R!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Verse 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken. Also, I do not own the snippet of the poem, (or the title), "The Smile" by William Blake. This is only the first verse of the poem. Perhaps I'll continue this ficlet with the next verse...

" **The Smile** "

They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. But you will never see his soul if you can't get past his smile...

**_There is a smile of love_  
And there is a smile of deceit  
And there is a smile of smiles  
In which the two smiles meet.**

Two sets of eyes lock, sapphire and amethyst as two men so similar and yet so different face off. One's soul smiles, although his face is nearly stone. Worry etched in his heart. Pain so faintly reflected on his face.

The other wears a pleasant smile on his face. Always wears a smile.

He doesn't know what a smile means.

And so they stand, eyes locked. Almost motionless.

Except for a waver in that sapphire smile.


	2. Verse Two

**"The Smile"**

They say love is blind. But sometimes hatred blinds you more than passion...

_And there is a Frown of Hate,  
And there is a Frown of Disdain,  
And there is a Frown of Frowns  
Which you strive to forget in vain,_

The room is silent now. Moments ago, the two occupants were fighting a death match. Disgust, hatred and uncomfortable admissions fueling the fierce battle of swords, wit and skill.

It is over. Only one has walked out alive, a disdainful frown still on his face.

At first glance, the second appears to be gone as well...

Unless you look up.

Pinned to the wall, his expression has not changed. That look of hatred will never fade.

Because the last thing the blind man saw was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This 100 word ficlet-chapter is based on the second verse of William Blake's "The Smile," which, by the way, is a great poem! Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!  
> Dewa mata!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Please review!


End file.
